Thug Life
by souyoosk
Summary: Souji has been leading his gang ever since Chisato Dojima's death ten years ago. Because of his good intentions, Souji has been called Izanagi while the rival gang trying to take over the city is headed by a woman only known by Izanami. Souji knows that he needs an in in the police department, but can him and the new detective, Yosuke, get along? Yaoi, don't like, don't read


_**A/n: Yeah yeah yeah, I should be finishing some other projects before starting on this one, but I'm having more fun and inspiration, so you get a Yakuza au. Enjoy~**_

* * *

"Banchou, they got another one." The woman leaned over the still bleeding body, commiting the details to memory, knowing they would be requested on her return. "Same pattern as Chisato's death and the recent attacks. I'll have drawings of the scene when I get back tonight."

"Good. Leave that place before you get caught up in the police investigation, okay Naoto?" She could hear the suppressed emotions behind the taut tone. More than anything Naoto, and the rest of the gang wanted for the killer of Souji's aunt to be found for his mind to be put at ease. "And Naoto?"

"Yes, Banchou?"

There was a pause from Souji's end. She could feel his indecision. "I am having Kanji _pick up_ the new detective tomorrow for an interview of sorts. Do you mind sticking your nose into the investigation again to feel him out for me before I make my move?"

"Souji, we all live to serve you. Don't worry about making us do the dirty work." Naoto began walking back further into the alley where Chie was waiting on the motorcycle for them to be done. "I'll check him out tomorrow. Chie and I are on our way back now. See you back at base."

Naoto flipped her phone shut afterwards, knowing that Souji wouldn't say goodbye. He never said goodbye because he always expected his minions to return to him.

"This is the last time I'm doing this, Souji. I can't put my job in jeopardy anymore with Nanako to think about." Dojima handed a file over to Souji before turning to leave.

Nanako looked at Souji with a big grin, "See you tomorrow for dinner okay, Big Bro?"

"Of course Nanako. I wouldn't dream of missing our weekly dinners." Souji smiled softly at his cousin as she walked quickly to join her father outside. As soon as Souji was certain Nanako couldn't see him, he frowned. Dojima was his only reliable connection to the police force and with Izanami's gang, The Fog, returning, Souji needed all the help he could get.

Souji retired to his bedroom, tempted to flip open the file in his hand on the way there, but knowing that his friends were too nosy for their own good, Souji kept the file closed tightly shut. He wanted to judge this new detective himself without the bias of the rest of the gang.

When Souji finally made it to his bedroom in the center of the large house, he was surprised to find Teddie, his personal assistant sitting on the floor in wait. The young blond was still a kid so Souji refused to let him fight, so he ended up helping everyone (mostly just Souji) with meager tasks.

"Banchou! Kanji sent me here to tell you there's been a push from the gang in Okina City." Teddie looked torn between excitement and worry. "Theyre staking claims close to the residential area."

"_What?!_" Souji put the file on his desk and approached Teddie, commanding him to stand with a hand gesture. "Is Kanji still in that area?"

"Yes. I wrote down the street he's spying on them at." Teddie handed over the small piece of paper, waiting for his next orders.

Souji knew exactly where Kanji was waiting, could imagine all of the places that he could be. His mind whirred with the possibilities played out before him. He knew that the wisest choice was to wait for more information from Kanji, but that area wasn't too far from Dojima and Nanako's house. He was not going to stand for another gang to move in near his family. Not when they'd lost so much already.

"Tell Yukiko to warm up our bikes and Rise to send Chie to us when she arrives here with Naoto." Souji commanded in a firm voice, his eyes turning to steel.

Teddie ran off to do Souji's bidding while Souji prepared for the battle that was most likely to ensue. The Okina Punks were proud and wouldn't take Souji's _request_ to leave too well. He pulled his shirt off carefully, not remembering whether his injury was still hurting or not. When Souji extended his arm to pull his shirt all the way off, there was a bit of stinging and burning from the small gash on his shoulder. _Huh. Which fight is that from? There's gonna be another scar. _

Souji sighed and continued to pull his clothing off, revealing more and more bandages. There was probably more wrapping on his body than there was skin showing. Souji paused before putting his duster on. The familiar black leather and multiple buckles felt heavy in his hand. He could feel the regret start to rise up, but he threw those feelings away as he donned the duster and a pair of loose-fitting jeans. He concealed his serrated katana in his pants, tucked away to look unsuspicious.

In the back of the building, Yukiko was ready with their motorcycles, her duster the same as Souji's, her breasts wrapped and a pair of flexible cotton pants hanging around her legs limply. She tossed her long hair, tightening the red scarf around her neck a little before revving the engine. "Where are we headed to, Souji?"

"Residential district, near the mountain. Those puny punks think they can get one over on us." Souji mounted his bike, taking off after a moment, Yukiko following close behind. Flying through Inaba's streets was one of Souji's favorite things to do. There was a thrill that ran through Souji as they weaved through side streets to get to the mountain side of town. He loved being a delinquent, not being tied to the laws, and most of all, kicking ass. He loved the swing and feel of his sword and the force of a punch on another body. All of it gave Souji the excitement he was looking for.

Kanji was terrible at hiding and Yukiko and Souji both sighed heavily at the brazenness of the bleach blond. Half of his body was behind an extremely skinny tree as he watched the rival gang members talk amongst themselves. How they didn't see the burly man was a mystery.

"Time to blow his cover." Souji grinned maliciously, speeding up to full speed in the direction of the groupies. They dispersed quickly, wide eyed then pissed. Yukiko circled around them, glaring as Kanji came out from behind the tree with his square weapon made of steel. Souji raised his voice over the noise of the bikes, his parked and leaning against it, looking bored as usual. "Listen up, punk asses. If you think you're moving into Inaba, then you're wrong. This is my territory and hell if you think your shitty-ass gang can take mine on."

One brave, but mostly stupid, guy shouted back, "We hear things even in Okina, you bastard. The Fog is moving back into the city and after the blowout, there will be plenty of room for us and both gangs will be gone."

Souji stood up, unsheathing his sword, admiring the craftsmanship. Deidara always did such a good job maintaining this beauty. "Do you know why they call me a god's name here? No, you wouldn't be privy to such things. I protect this city from people like you. This is my city, so I'll give you one chance to leave this place now and never come back. Consider it a warning."

"How about…no!" The stupid one from before lunged at Yukiko who was prepared for his slow attack. She blocked his punch with her arm and sliced diagonally across his body with her metal-tipped fans which had been concealed in her sleeves. The man screamed as blood began dripping down his chest swiftly.

Kanji jumped in afterward, taking on two people at a time. Their bats and pipes were nothing against his reinforced steel. Souji watched these events play out, impressed that the brats from the city were so short-sighted that they forgot about Souji. He knew that the battle wouldn't last long, even ten on two, but they were untrained and clumsy. Easy opponents for Souji's seasoned friends. As soon as Chie got there, the fight was decided.

"Souji!" Yukiko shouted shrilly, seeing the attacker behind Souji before he did.

The punk broke a board over Souji's head. It was only a two-by-four and only opened a shallow cut on the back of his head, causing a huge ache in his head. Standing up was a little shaky at first, but as Souji turned around with a cold glare, the man almost pissed his pants. Souji took his sword out of the sheath once more, but didn't get a chance to use it since the man passed out from the fear.

"Hey! They have reinforcements! Let's go!" The group disbanded and looked out for themselves as Chie arrived on her bike, looking disappointed.

"You pansy-asses! Stop being wusses!"

Souji lifted the guy that fainted and arranged him so that he could ride with him too. "Kanji, get on the bike with Yukiko. We're headed deep into the alleys to get some information."

Chie cracked her knuckles, "Good thing I brought some extra weapons."

"Let's go."

"Ahhh goddamn these back streets in this rural town. I have no freaking idea where I'm at." A brunette in a suit sighed loudly to himself. The late night was practically silent due to the fog that was settling in. No one else was out at the time, so there was no way for the strange man to ask for directions. "I should have just let Dojima-san give me a ride to his house. I am staying there anyway. But noooo. Yosuke had to go and act all big and tough by finding the way on his own."

Yosuke stopped when he realized how stupid he sounded from voicing his thoughts. He looked down each alley as he passed, hoping to find a sign or, even better, another person.

It didn't take long to find a sign of life, but it wasn't exactly what Yosuke had been expecting. There were three people standing around something, smirking at something moving between them all. As Yosuke moved closer, slowly, he realized that there were two people in the middle of the fight. He drew nearer, trying to hear what was being said by the gray-haired man in the middle with the cold silver eyes. But Yosuke's usual luck kicked in when he knocked a can to the side with the side of his foot. He swore slightly as three heads swiveled in his direction. It didn't compare to the fear he felt when those silver disks held his gaze with disdain .

As the man moved, more of the scene was revealed. The man with the gray hair was covered in blood, the blood of the man he had pinned to wall.

"S-stop, o-o-or I'll shoot!" Yosuke's voice shook terribly as the gun wiggled in his hands uncontrollably.

A smirk lit up the other man's face, dropping the other guy who was only to be picked up by one of the girls. Yosuke finally noticed that they all wore the same jackets except for the guy who was being held captive.

"Do you really think that you can challenge me?" Yosuke gave a start as Souji glared down at him. "I suggest you forget this happened and return to your normal life. This is your last warning."

"I can't do that." Yosuke could feel the dread when he realized that the move he just made was not the right choice.

Souji grinned happily. "Then I won't feel bad for doing this."

Souji punched Yosuke in the head in the temple, only hard enough to knock him out. He sighed, picking up the new detective reluctantly. _There goes any type of information gathering from him._


End file.
